Total Drama Unleash the Fighters
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: 32 newbies. 1,000,000,000 dollars. Chris hosts the second spin off of Total Drama, with the OC's having superpowers! Who will win? Who will go down in flames? Find out on Total Drama Unleash The Fighters . Rated T for reasons like violence, blood, and language and other stuff. APP's closed! 31/32 contestants remaining.
1. Application

Chris stared at this he saw on his computer. Total Drama was cancelled. But he got an idea. It was devilish but it was worth it. He would send 32 newbies to a place of hell. Satin, and cruelty.

Who are the 32 newbies? YOU BRING IN THE NEWBIES! Just send in this App!

The super long and boring list of rules.

-Remember each contestants can have a maximum of 18 powers! I wouldn't recommend it but DO NOT PUT "Teleport anywhere". Yes super speed and flying are fine but teleporting is Not so therefore no teleportation. Any saying teleportation will get your OC immediately denied.

\- There will be chaos. So expect lots of chaos XD

\- No immortality like serious.

\- NO MARY SUES OR GARY STUS.

\- Age limit is 14-18 I'm just feeling nice about the 14 part

\- Every character should have one social weakness and one power weakness

\- fear must be reasonable. Include why their scared of it.

\- PM me your OC's only, I want characters to be just between the creator and me. Label your PM TheUnfortunateNewbies(OC's name here)

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Why Time To Fight (TTF, the name of Chris's new series):

Stereotype:

Personality:

Bio:

Skin color/Race:

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

Hair style/color/length:

Eye color/shape:

Main clothing:

Formal clothing:

Swim clothing:

Sleep clothing:

Alternate clothing 1:

Alternate clothing 2:

Attitude (sarcastic, kind, etc):

Romance:

If yes with who:

If no why not:

Friends (preference):

Enemies (preference):

Crush (optional, preference):

Skills/Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Biggest fear:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Would you be OK with any of the following for your OC...

Body swap:

De aging (How old you want them to turn, what is their younger self like):

Personality swap (explain what their opposite is like):

Cloned (what is the clone like):

Bullied (explain bully):

Being awesome (I just had to OK?):

Getting an injury (concussion, broken bones, fractured skull, you get the picture):

Getting sick (flu, really bad allergic reaction, you get the picture):

Where is their number 1 hang out spot:

Powers (Max 18, min 2):

Powers weakness:

Social weakness:

Social strength:

Weapon of choice:

Would they return for another season:

Team for season 1?:

Preference for teammates:

What type of building do they live in?:

Any activities:

Audition:

Anything else:

and... What is your OC's most beloved color?:

This application will be on my profile! Also, Geoff and Bridgette will be the Aftermath hosts, but in this fanfic due to an experiment gone wrong Geoff can control ice and Bridgette has mermaid powers :O

The reason I asked most beloved color and the choices are... Scarlet red, dirty yellow, neon green and navy blue. The reason: this could seriously affect what team your OC is on. Say you want to be on Team Whirlwind (Dirty Yellow) but you say the OC's most beloved color is neon green (Team Newbie). And before you ask, at least 8 people per team. Also you may send the app in parts, since the application is long.

 **TEAM NAMES!**

 **Team Superheroes (Team color: Scarlet Red)**

 **Team Whirlwind (Team color: Dirty Yellow)**

 **Team Newbie (Team color: Neon Green)**

 **and Team Manchester! (Team color: Navy blue)**


	2. Cast Reveal

CAST LIST!

* * *

 **Team Superheroes (Team Color: Scarlet Red)**

1\. Andrew Maximus Fletcher (The Flirty, Athletic Emo Writer) (Mine)

2\. Rosa "Lilith" Collins (The Girl With the Split Personality) (Liz the Sweet Writer)

3\. Aleister Steele (The Fake Bad Guy) (Aleister Bloodrive VII)

4\. Freya Merrim (The Soubrette) (16Doobop13)

5\. Draken Matthias (The Indifferent Instinctual Individual) (Sh4d0w17)

6\. Esmeralda Braverman (The Quiet Illusionist) (JJ-The-Great)

7\. Michael Solomon (The Exorcist) (MaxGentleman1)

8\. Arianna Rodriguez (The Two-Faced Girl) (Omakin)

* * *

 **Team Whirlwind (Team color: Dirty Yellow)**

1\. James Watkins (The Underestimated Nerd) (PRAKNASTY)

2\. Melissa Grant (The Honest One) (SoffThePropp)

3\. Hubert Swanson (The Detective) (16Doobop13)

4\. Phoebe Marietta Cartwright (The Anxious Doll) (XBloodLegendX)

5\. Karla Chadding (The Persistent Orphan) (DarkJeneral)

6\. Eliza Dalton (The Insecure Cook) (Omakin) *one power*

7\. Lawrence "Larry" Byrne (The Modern Goofball/The Deceitful Strategist) (SoffThePropp)

8\. Ciel Carter McCloud (The Adorable Cross Dresser) (Aleister Bloodrive VII)

* * *

 **Team Powerful (Team color: Neon Green)**

1\. Octavia Landfray (The Lazy Puppetmaster) (Gray Skys and Dark Chocolate)

2\. Victor Grail (The Alpha Male) (16Doobop13)

3\. Larissa Banks (The Bubbly Rich Girl) (Omakin)

4\. Ash Campbell (The Action Hero) (MaxGentleman1)

5\. Harriet Fields (The Youthful Optimist) (Daisy-Is-Lazy)

6\. Giuseppe Braverman (The Autistic Comicbook Geek) (JJ-The-Great)

7\. Hazel McLane (The Artistic Goth) (Magical Metorite Watcher)

8\. Shin Espenæs (The Curious Researcher) (Seven Alice)

* * *

 **Team Manchester (Team color: Navy Blue)**

1\. Andrea Rosita Fletcher (The Overprotective Older Sister) (Mine)

2\. Carys Leville (The Honorable Assassin) (16Doobop13)

3\. Lauren Greenwood (The Viral Pop Star) (Liz The Sweet Writer)

4\. Madelyne "Maddie" Heines (The Small Pyromaniac) (Aleister Bloodrive VII)

5\. Conor Fox (The Pugilistic Pacifist) (MaxGentleman1)

6\. Bill Stones (The One who Knows All) (Aleister Bloodrive VII)

7\. Archibald "Archie" McHale (The Show-Off) (Guest)

8\. Damien Price (The Unlucky Actor) (Omakin)

* * *

This is a very interesting cast list if I do say so myself :)

Well, that's that. Apps are officially closed :D

Team Manchesters introduction is next!

As for Eliza, yes she does only have one power but Eliza's creator requested that Eliza only have one power. I agreed to the request, and so, yeah, that's pretty much what happened. Plus I feel like I can do a lot with Eliza's character. Don't get mad at me.

#GirlPower54


	3. Meet Team Superheroes

"Guess who's back?" Chris asks. "Yep. It's me. Did you really think I was done? Heck no! I'm back, and no lame Don will take my spot!" He exclaims.

"So, here's team 1, there are four teams, but this is team 1 only. These eight are forming Team Superheroes," Chris explains. "Oh and yeah these contestants have superpowers."

The first contestant has bronze tan skin, dark brown hair that pulled back from her face in a ponytail, and big dark brown eyes. She wears a dark blue sweater over her chest since she isn't really comfortable with her body yet. She also wears a gray skirt, indigo leggings and black shoes. She sometimes wears a scarf around her neck. She also has a tan cover which holds her camera.

"Esmeralda! What's up?" Chris asks.

"Not much," Esmeralda says. "Am I the only one here?"

"You were but now you're not alone! Meet Michael!" Chris announces.

Michael is tall, Caucasian, strongly built and handsome in a roguish way. He has round green eyes and short, messy black hair. He wears a brown trenchcoat, black pants, a white dress shirt with a red tie.

"Hi, Chris," Michael greets as he walks away.

"Pleased to meet you Mikey! I'm Esmeralda!" Esmeralda greets.

"Nice to meet you Esmeralda. As you guessed, I'm Michael," Michael responds

"Hello world! I'm Freya!" A girl exclaims.

Freya has violet eyes, platinum blonde hair that is worn down, reaching the top of her butt, and porcelain/Caucasian skin. She wears a tiny white tank top that just barely ends below her b*** and exposes most of her stomach and midriff. She also has a collar that accents her cleavage. She also has incredibly short khaki cargo shorts, and dainty open-toed sandals on her feet. Her toenails are often polished dark red, like her fingernails. She wears a small emerald heart shaped earring on either ear.

"Dang it Freya! You were supposed to wait for the cue!" Chris exclaims

"Whatever," Freya says. She stands next to Michael.

"Alright, meet Aleister!" Chris announces.

Aleister has feline shaped purple eyes, pale skin, and shaggy red hair that's a bit long. He typically wears black skinny jeans, a black dress shirt with a purple tie, a purple vest and black gloves.

"So this is my team?" Aleister asks

"No, these are three of your teammates. Actually make that four, because here's Rosa!" Chris exclaims.

Rosa has tanned skin, brown eyes and brown hair in a ponytail, and when it's out of its ponytail it's waist length. She wears a white rainbow t-shirt with a pink skirt and beige Victorian boots.

"Hi everyone!" Rosa exclaims.

"Pleased to meet you," Michael replies.

"Enough! Anyway, Rosa please go stand with the rest of your team before I eliminate you right on the spot!" Chris shouts

Rosa gulps, and stands next to Aleister.

"I don't approve," Aleister mutters under his breath.

"Anyway, let's meet Andrew!" Chris announces

Andrew has brown hair with blonde highlights styled like an emo's that reaches his neck, a charming blue left eye and a charming green right eye, a fairish-pale skin tone and some muscle to him. He wears a dark blue and bright red striped t-shirt, unzipped black leather jacket, navy blue fingerless gloves, black and white converses, white socks, black pants with chains, a leather belt, and a blue beanie with sunglasses perched on top. The red bandana around his neck detracted his appearance.

"Andrew! What's up man?" Chris asks

"You're an idiot McLean," Andrew states

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The team shouts.

"Now that was an epic response!" Aleister laughs

"Dammit Andrew! You were supposed to have a normal response! Go stand with your team!" Chris demands.

Andrew stands next to Rosa, and gives her a flirtatious smile.

"Hello there gorgeous, I'm Andrew," Andrew says.

Rosa blushes a little. "I'm Rosa."

"Stop flirting you two," Chris demands.

Andrew and Rosa turn away from each other blushing.

"Can you teens be a bit normal? Anyway here's Arianna," Chris says.

Arianna has long auburn hair in twin tails, round green eyes and Caucasian skin. She wears a white t-shirt with black stripes, black jeans and blue converses.

"Hi everyone!" Arianna exclaims in a sweet voice.

"Hey, I'm Freya," Freya greets.

"Esmeralda," Esmeralda adds.

"Aleister, and these weirdos are Andrew and Rosa," Aleister greets.

"I'm Michael," Michael introduces himself.

Arianna stands next to Michael. She mutters something under her breath and Michael catches on.

"What did you say?" Michael demands

"Nothing important," Arianna replies. She isn't at all fazed by Michael's demand.

"That's it," Michael says as he ruins Arianna's makeup.

"MY MAKEUP!" Arianna exclaims, while Michael ruins it.

After about five minutes of Arianna screaming at Michael and Michael ruining Arianna makeup, Michael leaves her alone.

"Finally, here's Draken!" Chris announces

Draken has African skin, black dreads that reach his neck and almond shaped dark brown eyes that are droopy. He wears a brown short sleeve shirt that match his eyes with white shorts reaching to his knees and brown sandals.

"Hry everyone," Draken says.

"Pleased to meet you," Arianna says while fixing her makeup. "Not," she adds under her breath.

Suddenly Michael attacks Arianna and ruins Arianna's makeup yet again.

"I'm going to stand over there," Draken says, startled.

"Alright you eight. As you have guessed, you are all on team 1. You are team Superheroes," Chris announces.

"WE GET IT!" Andrew shouts

"Shut up Andrew," Michael retorts.

"Anyway, head to the scarlet red cabin," Chris orders.

Aleister, Andrew, Arianna, Draken, Freya, Michael and Rosa head to the cabin. Esmeralda stays behind to talk with Chris.

"Chris?" Esmeralda asks

"What do you want Esmeralda?" Chris demands.

"I happen to know a Giuseppe Braverman is competing, where is he?" Esmeralda asks.

"He's on a different team," Chris smirks

"But... But..." Esmeralda says.

"Scram! Before I eliminate you right on the spot!" Chris shouts

Esmeralda runs after her team, trying to catch up with them.

Chris turns to face the camera. "And that's team one for this season of Total Drama Time to Fight? What will the other three teams be like? How will this team fare?" Chris asks. "So many questions. And all will be answered throughout this season on Time... To... Fight!" He announces.

* * *

Whoo hoo! First team introduced!

This story will be one that requires confessionals. So if your OC is on this te, I need a confessional based on your opinion of your teammates. And you cannot include yourself. So pretty much, a confessional reviewing your thoughts on your seven teammates. There is no due date but I'd like these ASAP.

Thanks! And let's make this SYOC a good one :D

#GirlPower54


	4. Meet Team Manchester

Chris was bored of waiting. The eight current teens were freaks. But it happened. Another team filled up. He was ecstatic. Also he asked the eight current teens to review their thoughts on their team members because why not?

*CONFESSIONALS*

"My teammates seem to be an okay bunch. But I'm only here for two things, and that's the money and the birds. And I'm not talking about the ornithology," Michael says.

*STATIC*

"So... My team seems to be pretty interesting... Esmeralda's a photographer, I think she'll be nice to get along with. Michael seems to be... serious. Freya... I don't really know what to say about her. Aleister, hm, I don't really know what to say about him since I just met him... Andrew's really cute. Like super hot. I just hope Lilith doesn't mess things up with him... I really don't want to talk with Arianna... Something's off about her. Draken seems to be nice, maybe... I could be friends with him?" Rosa looks at herself. "You know, maybe I should fix my hair..." She slowly says, reaching up to undo her hair tie. She now has it on her right wrist. As she is trying to brush through it with her hands, since she didn't have a hairbrush, she gasps. Her eyes become a deep violet and her bangs cover her left eye, revealing her right eye, as she smirks evilly.

"Finally, I'm in control. My pathetic sister should really back off. Yes, Rosa and I are twins. Our stupid aunt used her wicked powers to place me in her mind. The only way to pretty much free me is ugh... True Loves Kiss. Blech." Lilith gags. "The rest of my team? I'm so going to get along really well with Arianna... The rest will all go down one by one!" She lets out an evil laughter as she doesn't realize her hands are placing the hair tie back into the ponytail. Lilith realizes this momentarily. "Uh oh." Lilith suddenly gasps, as her eyes turn back to brown. It was revealed Rosa had regained control.

"Oh no, Lilith came out," Rosa sighs as she places her hands on her head. "She's my split personality. Team, please don't trust Lilith with whatever she says. I'm begging you!"

*STATIC*

"Oh joy, my team," Andrew says. "Well first things first... My team. Draken seems pretty cool. Freya... She seems like the kind of person to use her looks to an advantage. Next up, Aleister. He seems like he's faking the bad guy act, and I know something about him," he snickers. "I won't tell anyone unless needed. Esmeralda is a photographer huh? That's cool. Rosa... Is really cute *blushes* I hope the two of us get to know each other during the competition, and I really hope me being Emo doesn't mess things up... I can tell Arianna is faking her nice girl act, she's trying to trick us all so she can manipulate us, well I'm not falling for it. Speaking of which, there's Michael. He seems serious, but he doesn't seem so bad," Andrew nods. "Overall, a great team. I think we'll win lots of challenges. I happen to know if a few 'cursed' alleyways on the island. I'm staying far away from those. They're bad luck." He gets up and leaves.

*STATIC*

Draken enters the confessional, scratching his head. "My teammates are weird I guess. I can't really judge them on first glances, but from what I have seen I already am jealous because of the clothes they are wearing. That and I really couldn't get nothing since I arrived last," the boy sighs before continuing,

"Individually though... Andrew seems emoish, he might be a good dude to talk to though if I can get past that.

Esmeralda seems okay, just sketchy that she's asking about another competitor

Michael seems like a cool dude except what he did to a lady like that despite what she said

Freya is... Interesting to say the least in clothing. I do not see why she needs so little but whatever...

Aleister looks mean but it could be who he is or something more... I don't really care until I see more

Rosa seems too sweet... While I kinda despise that. I can't really judge yet.

Arianna is intruiging to say the least. To act kind, but turn around and say something different catches my interest as to why she does that.

I really want to see how everyone on my team ticks from their actions or words. Maybe my team ain't so bad after all."

*STATIC*

"Everyone on my team seems alright, what Michael did to Arianna was pretty funny! But I'm still worried about Giu, why wouldn't Chris put him on the same team as me? Or put me on the same team as Giu? Yesh, I sure hope he'll be okay without me by his side..." Esmeralda says.

*STATIC*

"So this is my team huh? I'll be honest, I don't expect much from most of them, but I suppose some could prove useful to me. Arianna strikes me as someone who would help to spread gossip and rumors, so I bet we'll get along well until I inevitably take her out of the competition, and Michael, Andrew and Aleister all seem like easy prey to control. Right now, it's really only Draken that I don't trust. He seems too clever for his own good," Freya says.

*STATIC*

"What can I say? Most of my team seems like strong ones so I can't complain... But wait! This is THE CONFESSIONAL, the place where we, the competitors, are supposed to complain so..." Aleister, the dark red haired young man makes a pause and closes his eyes, it looks like he is thinking or plotting something.

"Alright, after give it a thought I must say that the ones who I like the most are Freya, Draken and maybe Andrew... He indeed looks quite cool when he arrives and teases Chris but there's something about him that makes me feel uneasy... AND! The ones I don't like are mostly Michael and Esmeralda both of them seems too bland for this, I just hope that they don't cost us a challenge so early...

Well I think that's all I have to say about the others... Mmm... You know, this is kinda hard, I'm a little worried about what kinds of persons will have the other teams, maybe something elemental or super strength or super speed or even the power of fly! Oh man...! I can't wait to show everyone my powers! Then they surely will acknowledge my strength! HAHAHAHA..! *COF* *COF* damn it..! *COF*"

*STATIC*

"As you probably have figured out I'm not those typical nice girls who want to get along with everyone but I know that if I want allies I need to play nice but I'm totally not happy with my team since it's filled with idiots first off we have that stupid Michael he is such a jerk not only did he ruin my make-up but he embarrassed me in front of the team and he attacked me but I'll give him credit for noticing my fakeness that means he isn't completely stupid but that also means he has to be eliminated as quickly as possible, then we have Freya who looks like a w*** like come on who dresses up like that, then there is Aleister who think he is all that but his attitude could be favorable in an alliance then there is Rosa who I don't trust at all she seems too sweet and coming from personal experience that is a big red flag and there is also Andrew who could be useful but he seems very annoying, another teammate is Esmeralda who seems to be very quiet and could be apart of my alliance and finally we have Draken he doesn't seem like a threat but I still don't like," Arianna takes out a notebook and starts writing. "Let's see my potential alliance mates are Aleister, Esmeralda and possibly Andrew, and as for the people that should be eliminated as quickly as I can there is Freya since she seems like the type of girl that will seduce any guy so she gets what she wants and Michael for embarrassing me on live TV and maybe Rosa because her sweetness could make her a favorite to win but I still have to watch her more closely so I can decide," she finishes writing and closes the notebook. "Game on everybody, game on."

*END CONFESSIONALS*

"Hey red team, meet Team Manchester the blue team!" Chris announces

The first contestant is a tan male with round dark green eyes and dark brown hair that is combed and reaches his neck. He wears black sweatpants, dark blue converses, a red shirt under a dark blue hoodie and white socks.

"Damien! You got lucky, you arrived first!" Chris announces

"Huh, my lucks not that bad right now," Damien says.

As if on cue the part of the dock he was standing on breaks off.

"DAMIEN WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ARE SO PAYING FOR THAT!" Chris screams.

Damien sighs. A girl hops off the boat and clutches the piece of wood.

The girl has big almond shaped teal green eyes and a fair skin tone with a pair of big blue framed glasses. Her hair is styled in twin tails which turn purple and is dyed neon blue with purple ends and it reaches her back. She wears a white blouse with a blue scarf around her neck, a short blue skirt, long white socks and black shoes. Also her lips are painted black.

"Madelyne Heines!" Chris announces.

"Just call me Maddie... Also does anyone have a lighter? I want to set this chunk of wood on fire," Maddie says

Damien gulps and moves far away from Maddie.

"Next up is Archibald!" Chris announces

Archibald is Asian with the roots of his hair dyed light brown but naturally black, slightly small but not really small brown eyes, and is wearing fingerless gloves, high tops, skinny jeans, a dark grey t-shirt with a plaid shirt tied around the waist.

"Please call me Archie," Archie says indifferently.

Next is a guy with short and messy black hair, round green eyes and is tall, Caucasian, strongly built and is roguishly handsome. He wears black jeans, black converse sneakers and a black unbuttoned button-up shirt with a white tank top underneath.

A girl arrives with the guy. She has fair skin, black hair that was waist length with red/blonde tips at the ends, round green eyes. She wears a white rainbow t-shirt, with white tights, a light blue flashy skirt and black Mary-Janes. She also has a pink heart necklace on a silver chain.

"Alright two for one," Chris says.

He points to the male "Conor Fox," Chris says. Then he points to the female. "Lauren Greenwood."

"OMG! I've heard of you! You're Countess Contessa!" Damien exclaims.

Lauren grins. "You know it," she replies.

"I like the dyed tips at the end. It looks like fire!" Maddie exclaims.

"Uh..." Lauren looks uncomfortable and moves away from Maddie.

The next female has almond shaped chocolate brown eyes and a somewhat tan but mostly peach skin tone with long, straight dark brown hair that when she's relaxed reaches halfway down her back. She wears a small black tank top that exposes her midriff as well as navy blue jeans. She wears black tennis shoes on her feet and paints her lips dark red...

"Carys Leville! Just so you know, we picked you for your stereotype," Chris says.

"F*** you, McLean," Carys says.

The final male of the team hops off the bus. He has tanned skin, gold gelled back hair that's currently very messy and have an eye patch that covers his left eye while his right eye is plain black. He wears a long sleeve black dress shirt that has somehow lost part of its right sleeve showing his forearm, a red tie, a set of tattered skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. He also have two gold rings on each finger, however it is very unlikely those rings are actually made of gold.

"Bill Stones! Nice to meet you man!" Chris says.

"Hey Chris, I'm excited to be here... So I can test my knowledge!" Bill laughs maniacally.

*CONFESSIONALS*

"I swear that team is full of weirdos," Andrew says.

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Let's see someone's missing on this team... Lauren and Conor are definitely here... Maddie yep she's here... Damien is here... Bill's here... And Carys is here... And Archie is accounted for..." Chris says confused

"ANDREA!" Andrew screams.

Andrea has raven black hair with charming dark brown eyes, with a slender build and a fairish-pale skin tone, matching Andrew's skin tone. She wears a dark red sweater with navy blue sweatpants and black converses. She also has a leather belt...

"Andrew! I told you don't audition! And I told you no flirting with girls!" Andrea shouts

"Shut up Andrea," Andrew demands

Andrea is close to getting the belt but the blue team is shoved aside.

"What? The green team will be here soon?! Fine, I'll do the closure," Chris says.

Team Superheroes and Team Manchester leave.

"What will the green team be like? Will Andrea ever get over the fact Andrew auditioned even though she didn't want him to? Why is Esmeralda so concerned for Giuseppe?" Chris asks. "These answers and more next time... On Time to Fight!" He exclaims.

The camera fades to black

* * *

Ba-BOOM! End of Chapter!

I will need confessionals via PM (unless your OC is Archibald, or Archie, you may review it). If your OC is on Team Manchester give me your thoughts on your teammates.

This next confessional is OPTIONAL. For Team Superheroes members, give me your thoughts on Team Manchester. THIS IS OPTIONAL BUT RECOMMENDED!

Now I was going to set a due date but I'm nicer, so no due date. Team Powerfuls introduction will be next!

Please send in those confessionals! I want to get team threes introduction out quickly!

#GirlPower54


	5. Meet Team Powerful

"Welcome back! It's time to introduce team 3!" Chris exclaims.

"Can we leave confessionals?" Damien asks

"Feel Free," Chris chuckles.

"BUT! Team Superheroes, no leaving your thoughts on the team in the confessional," he adds

*CONFESSIONAL*

Damien is first to give his confessional

*he is seen checking the stability of the confessional* "Well the confessional won't fall on me so that's good, my team seems interesting to say the least, there is Lauren who is super cool, I love her music, then there is Maddie who kinda scares me but knowing my luck she will probably burn something that's mine" *he sighs* "there is Carys who also scares me for some reason, there is Andrea who hopefully doesn't focus too much on her brother, there is Archie who kind of reminds me of my brother, there is Bill who seems to have something off about him and Conor who seems like someone I could be friends with" *he sighs again* "Oh hopefully I get along well with them, I'll probably be eliminated early but I should at least try to get along with them."

*STATIC*

"Everyone seems nice. I wonder what everyone's powers are? I just hope I don't hurt anyone too bad with mine," Conor says.

*STATIC*

"So... Looks like Damien always has bad luck. Poor guy, I feel bad for him. Maddie creeps me out. 100%. Archie seems pretty cool. Conor's nice. Damien seems to be a fan of mine, so I could give him my autograph, if he wants it. Carys... I have nothing to say. Bill... I don't trust him. At all. Oh no, Andrea... I have a feeling this will end bad. She obviously doesn't like her brother flirting with girls. I need to stop her," Lauren says.

*STATIC*

"Andrea, Bill, Conor. Those are the only three members of my team I plan on actually responding to if they talk to me. The other four are either too energetic or too full of themselves, and will likely never earn my respect, but I didn't come to this dumb contest to make friends anyways. I came to earn a lot of money fast, and I guarantee you I need it the most. That said, I plan on being a team player. I bet I understand more than most of these assholes the importance of team work," Carys says.

*STATIC*

"Firstly, I know your underwear is pink! Yeah... I'm talking to you! I also know you're watching television but that's pretty obvious Kyahahahaha!" Laughed Bill crazily as he cover his face with his left hand and make an uncanny figure with his right hand as he points to the camera.

"So now that I'm here I'm supposed to start talking s*** about my teammates, right Nyarlatoteph? Then let's begin of this weeks episode of 'Bill's confession to the Outer Gods!' My first confession will be about my dear friend Damien... He haven't change again at all, in fact his bad luck is as bad as ever hehehehe..! He is almost a messenger of the chaos! Calamity follows him so I'm sure he will keep me entertained!

Lady Madelyne! She is the subject of my next confession! Looks like she don't remember me, what a shame, I need to make a nice second impression! Anyway she is also a good girl... Not as good as I but good nevertheless!

Next is Archibald, I remember when I first met him seven years ago... It was a rainy night, we have just scape from Vanddanglyon the world eater when ours lips met slowly... Wait... Silly me! That happens in another timeline! Anyway my opinion on him isn't as high as the previous two subjects so I don't care too much if he is eliminated early or whatever!

Conor... What can I say about him? I mean, I already read his autobiography, watch the movie based on that autobiography and write a 996k story about him on FanFiction but I still I can't really tell you anything special about him if you understand what I mean, do you?

I must also give an honorary mention to Lauren, she is well known due to the Internet so I would rather not bore you with a lot of trivial information about her that you likely already know... What I'm going to tell you about her is that she is truly Arsamellyatuhbm Derssemahjntyuorst! I discover it when I take a picture of her with my Obscure Camera! Also I have to add that when she and Lady Madelyne meet it was like if two primal crash in a vortex of madness... Pretty weird if you ask me.

Remember Carys? She has always been like that, I can't say I like her style because after seeing it so many times makes it very dull or at least that what I think and I think A LOT! KYAHAHAHAHA!" Another round of crazy laughs Bill continue with his 'confession'

"Much obliged, I told you... Much obliged! Eh? What I'm talking about? About Andrea! She is such a sweetheart! I would even try to devour she if cannibalism isn't banned in this country... Well the law that makes cannibalism legal will be approved in the year 3216 so I just need to wait a little longer...

And how I can't talk about Bill! He such a good boy! Always loyal, always faithful, his thirst of knowledge is admirable and he is uncanny handsome! I would marry him if I can but we're so different... It would never work out in any timeline, universe or extraverse so we can say he is my OTC! If you don't know that means One True Crush! See? You learn something new everyday!"

*STATIC*

"I have no respect for my team whatsoever.. The only one on my team I actually like is Bill! I don't get why Chris didn't put me on Andrew's team!" Andrea gasps. "Without me around he'll certainly do something wrong, or worse, he could flirt with girls!" She exclaims. "Poor Andy. He probably didn't want this."

*STATIC*

"Let's see, Damien may be bad luck but he may be desperate to join an alliance for safety. Maddie seems cool, other than the problem with pyro. Conor and Lauren seem like complete opposites and I'm not so sure I want to be on either side of the spectrum. Carys seems cool. Maybe I can finally find a bad girl? That is what I want, right? Anyway, that guy Bill seems like such an edge lord in my opinion, but I'll let him do his own thing until it becomes a problem with my chances. I don't know. I think I have to make merge or I won't have anyone on this team to rely on. Wish me luck!" Archie says.

*STATIC*

"At last I'm in Total Drama! It wasn't easy but HERE I AM!" Maddie, the blue Haired girl shout with joy.

"Mmm... I haven't too much to say really, my team seems fine, I was expecting a bunch of bullies and stereotypical weirdos but nope!

First up is that dangerous looking guy called Domian or something like that, I can't say much about him but since he didn't try to flirt or make fun of me I guess that we can become buddies!

Archie-the-Baldy and Zonor..? Meh... They're boring or at least they look boring to me the only good thinghy about them so far is that at least both of them has been respectful so far... I wonder what they're saying about me in their confessional... But whatever! Then is Lauren, of course I have already heard of her, there's a big fuss on 4chan about she being lesbian! In any case she seems to be afraid of me, like everyone back in my school... What a shame I was hoping that we can become friends, I can't remember her artistic name but I know she sings, she isn't as good as Faylan but she have fans so I guess she really is something!

Karys... Mmm... Eh... Huh... Nothing! Nothing at all! I haven't think anything about she yet, she just came and insult the poor Chris so that's a negative point for her! After she comes this guy Jill... I don't know what's the deal with him but I can't trust a guy with a girls name..! But there's something kinda familiar in him like if we had met before or whatever... Maybe I must try to make a conversation with him later!

"OH! I nearly forgot about Andrew! Another case of a person with a name of the opposite gender... She even have a brother called Andrea who's on the other team! And people said that I'm the weird one! Mmm... Maybe it's a family tradition of some sort... In the Heines family we have the tradition of dying our hair in any shade of blue! Mine is neon blue... The purple ends are to give it a little individuality by the way, what was I saying? Oh yeah! About my family's tradition! As I was saying my cousin have her hair dark blue and my father have his aqua blue!" She then stop and take some deep breath before resuming

"Actually I was the one who start the tradition when I dyed mine and then helps my cousin dye hers but daddy wasn't happy at all when he awakes and finds himself with a aqua blue Mohawk... Anyways he got used to it with the time hehehehe...!

Mmmm... What else must I say in my first confessional? I guess that I cover almost all of the basic thingies... By the way do you realizes I like the fire!? Well it's not only the fire but watch how everything is consumed by THE FIRE! A few ones tells that I'm a pyromaniac, I guess that they're right but even so I'm as 'normal' and capable as everyone else! And just wait to see my power in action, this is gonna to be great! I NEED CHOCOLATE!"

And so, she leaves the confessional in search of chocolate

*END CONFESSIONALS*

"Here's the green team. After this team, we only have one team left to introduce!" Chris tells the sixteen teenagers.

First up is a Pale-Caucasian boy who is covered in freckles. He has hooded hazel eyes, and short ginger hair in a buzz-cut. He is wearing a golden jersey that says VICTOR on the back in silver letters over a large number 1, black athletic shorts and grey Nike shoes.

"Victor! Ready to compete bro?" Chris asks

"Of course man!" Victor replies.

Next up is a male with medium length messy black hair similar to Trent's, green eyes and Caucasian skin. He was 6'1" and 180 lbs. he was roguishly handsome with a small scar on the left side of his lip. He wore a blue button-up shirt with black jeans and brown boots. What was most peculiar about this teen was how his legs and right arm were cybernetic.

"Ash Campbell! Nice ta see you man!" Chris says.

"Thanks Chris," Ash nods. He goes to stand next to Victor.

"Names Victor," Victor nods.

"I'm Ash," Ash replies.

"You sure it's not short for Ashley?" Victor teases

"Shut up," Ash demands

The next contestant to arrive has pale yet freckle prone skin, black hair with red streaks wore in a braid to her butt, and round blue eyes. She wore black and purple fingerless gloves, a dark purple skirt, a black tank top, a black choker on her neck with a purple heart charm, and purple ballet flats.

"Hazel! Our resident artistic goth!" Chris announces

"Hey Chris," Hazel responds, and walks over to her team.

"Hey. I'm Victor, and this is Ashley," Victor says, referring to Ash as "Ashley".

"My name is Ash!" Ash argues.

Next to arrive is a girl with a light brown skin tone, curly dark brown hair that reaches her shoulders and is in a low ponytail, and round hazel eyes. She wore a simple light grey t-shirt over a white long sleeve undershirt. She also wore some light blue slightly worn skinny jeans and white sneakers

"This is Harriet everyone!" Chris exclaims.

"Hi everyone!" Harriet exclaims.

The fifth member of the team comes off the boat, and seeing this particular contestant brings a slight smile to Esmeralda's face.

He had smooth dark brown skin, short black hair, and big and round almond colored eyes. He wore dark jeans, a t-shirt with comic book characters on it, a maroon and green (quite frankly, hideous) cloth jacket with a zipper and a hood, and sneakers. He was currently reading a comic book.

"Giuseppe everyone!" Chris exclaims.

Esmeralda rushes up to Giuseppe, and hugs him, and speaks in Italian.

"What are you saying? More importantly what are you doing?" Arianna demands.

Esmeralda turns to them. "Giuseppe's my brother. He has autism, and I'm his 'caretaker'. I hope that explains everything," Esmeralda explains.

Andrew nods. "That makes a lot of sense."

"Aww, how sweet... NOW BOTH OF YOU GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE TEAMS!" Chris demands

"But..." Esmeralda tries to protest

"NOW! BEFORE I ELIMINATE YOU BOTH RIGHT ON THE SPOT!" Chris shouts.

Giuseppe sighs, and goes to stand by Ash, Victor, Hazel and Harriet. Esmeralda, disappointed, goes back to stand by her team.

"Hey Giuseppe, this dudes name is Ashley!" Victor says, pointing to Ash

"For the tenth time my name is Ash!" Ash exclaims, angrily, but his anger turned to shock as the sixth member of his team arrived.

She has white skin, deep set grey eyes, and long blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore a white dress and brown shoes.

"Ash, Hazel, Giuseppe, Harriet and Victor! Meet Larissa!" Chris announces

"Hi everyone! I'm Larissa! Please just call me Lari though," Larissa says

"Giuseppe," Giuseppe says

"Pleased to meet you Lari, I'm Ash!" Ash exclaims

"Harriet," Harriet adds in

"Names Victor. Victor Grail," Victor says

"I'm Hazel," Hazel says.

Lari grins and stands next to Ash.

"Wait, who's on that team?" Larissa asks, pointing to the eight on the red carpet

"Those freaks? Those are Aleister, Andrew, Arianna, Draken, Esmeralda, Freya, Michael and Rosa," Chris says

"Oh," Larissa says. "Hey you guys!"

None of them respond.

"You guys are no fun," Larissa pouts before turning to the blue team. "Who's on that team?"

"Those are Andrea, Archie, Bill, Carys, Conor, Damien, Lauren and Maddie," Chris says. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Hi, I'm Larissa!" Larrisa says to the blue team

No response.

"You're all no fun," Larissa pouts

"I'm sure they'll lighten up as time goes on," Ash reassures her

Larissa grins. "Hey, you're right, Ash! They can't stay mad at me forever!" She exclaims

"Enough! Larissa, stop before I eliminate you right on the spot!" Chris demands

"But..." Larissa pleads

"STOP! NOW!" Chris shouts.

Larissa turns away from Chris, and pouts, as Ash puts a comforting arm around her.

*CONFESSIONAL*

"Is it weird I ship Ash and Larissa?" Giuseppe asks.

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Next up is Shin Esparaes? Espereas? Espeneras? I can't pronounce this guys name right," Chris sighs

"It's Espenæs," a calm voice behind Chris says.

"Who said that?!" Chris demands

"BOO!" The voice exclaims before bursting out laughing.

"That's not funny Shin!" Chris exclaims.

Shin has very pale white skin, ash colored long and shaggy messy hair that almost reaches his shoulders and has bangs that almost get in his eyes, and almond shaped sharp baby blue eyes, and wears a pair of round and thin orange sun glasses. He is wearing a white doctors lab coat, with a black dress shirt and a crimson vest under it as well as a loose grey tie. He has a pair of navy blue headphones hanging loosely over his shoulders, black pants with a small notebook attached to his left tight (he keeps some data from his research in the notebook), and brown boots with belts.

"IT WAS HILARIOUS! HAHAHA!" Shin laughs

He goes to stand by his team.

"Lastly, Octavia!" Chris exclaims.

Octavia has lightly tanned skin, long stick straight dyed purple hair that reaches the back of her knees, with bangs that are parted to the right with two hair pins holding it from her eyes. She has large dark blue eyes with narrow points. She wears a black tank top with a very loose purple poncho that drapes off her shoulders constantly, black short shorts with black stripes on the sides, thigh high lavender socks, and black buckle shoes. She also wears black fingerless gloves.

"There's something about that girl that seems off," Conor whispers to Archie

"Yeah... She kinda creeps me out," Archie agrees

"Don't talk about me behind my back," Octavia deadpans. Conor gulps while Archie scoffs.

"Alright! Ash, Giuseppe, Harriet, Hazel, Larissa, Octavia, Shin and Victor! Go set your things down in the neon green cabin!" Chris exclaims.

While Ash and Larissa are walking to the green cabin, Ash's hand briefly brushes against Larissa's. The two look at each other, smiling, as Ash blushes, and looks away. Larissa blushes as well.

*CONFESSIONALS*

"Whoa, I've never felt so... Well, in love. Larissa's great, and..." Ash blushes a little. "I... I think I have a crush."

*STATIC*

Larissa grins. "I think I'm in love! Ash is super sweet and so generous! He's really cute too," she says before blushing.

*END CONFESSIONALS*

"Ugh. Love," Chris gags, and then pretends to vomit

"Come on, it's really adorable!" Rosa argues.

"Believe what you want," Chris says before facing the camera. "And that's the third team introduced! After our final team is introduced we will begin our first challenge! What is our first challenge and what will the last team be like?" Chris asks. "Find out next time on Time to Fight!" He exclaims.

* * *

Guys, this took FOREVER TO WRITE.

Now onto a little problem, two guests claim they own Archie. That's bad because I don't know who his real creator is and who the fake owner is o.o so, both the guest users will need to post a review that says what member of his team he'd want gone, because one it would determine the real user and two you never know it might play into something

Also, if you are on Team Powerful, I need a confessional from you, and your thoughts on your teammates. Make it descriptive and don't leave any one out (I've seen this on a few occasions). In case you don't know who the team members are they are: Ash, Victor, Giuseppe, Shin, Larissa, Octavia, Harriet and Hazel. For members of the red and blue teams, If you want you can make a confessional on your thoughts on the green team but they won't be shown... I would like these confessionals soon so I can begin the final team introduction :)

Now I'm feeling a bit better so I'm going to be taking credit for this update, and not I.A.

He and I have come up with some interesting plot lines that range from someone with a criminal personality, a hidden couple (*wink*), and more!

Also, yes. Ash and Larissa are going to be a couple. MaxGentlman1 and Omakin, please keep this in mind while writing out your confessionals for your respective OCs ;)

So many questions! What other couples will hook up, who will be eliminated first, and... Is Bill a reality warper 0.0 so many questions! All will be answered throughout the season

Please read and review

#GirlPower54

-InsanelyAwesome-


	6. Meet Team Whirlwind

Chris grinned. Finally the last team filled up. He had the members of Team Powerful leave confessionals, because why not.

*CONFESSIONALS*

Hazel is seen playing with her braid. "Well most of my teammates seem alright. Victor though someone thing bugs me about him. I think Ash and Lari are alright. Though Lari and I might clash over fashion choices. Shin seems nice if a little playful. I am gonna be nice to Giuseppe. I know he must be worried without his sister. I dislike being protected but I don't wanna see him get hurt. Octavia and Harriet seem nice enough. I hope we can be friends. I love the way Octavia dresses." She smiles at the camera.

*STATIC*

"My team seems alright. Nobody seems to have freaked out over my cybernetics yet. Can't wait to give these babies a workout. And that Larissa *whistles* total babe, let me tell ya," Ash says.

*STATIC*

"Well, I'm definitely going to need to work these guys like hell, but so far we're definitely unbeatable. Aside from me, Shin seems like he can help carry us. Giuseppe needs training, but he can get there too. Ashley can't. His metal limbs are proof his body can't handle much damage. Larissa's okay, but she doesn't seem like she'll be much help except for standing around and looking pretty. I don't know what Hazel's deal is. Goth is a lame hypocritical plea for attention by pretending to not care. Octavia better have some good powers otherwise her ass is out first, and Harriet? She's safe to ignore. She's no threat, that's for sure, and yeah, I know it sounds mean, but I'm a blunt person. If they don't like it, they should get good and prove me wrong, but they won't. They can't. That's because I'm the definite winner of this game," Victor says.

*STATIC*

Larissa is seen looking around the confessional in awe "OMG I'm in an actual Total Drama Confessional, and I met Chris McLean but he was kind of mean.

So anyway my team is filled with cool people, there is Victor who seems super strong but for some reason he kind of reminds me of those Jocks that think they are better than everyone just because they play sports.

There is Hazel who seems super duper cool and she is artist but the problem is most of the time goths hate me, they say I'm too cheerful.

Then there is Giuseppe he seems super friendly, his sister says he is autistic so I can see why she would be worried but she shouldn't get worried so that's why I'll make sure he doesn't feel lonely on our team

Harriet seems super duper cool I have a good feeling we will be friends.

Then there is Octavia who seems friendly but there is something weird about her but that won't stop me from being her friend.

Also there is Shin who seems knowledgeable but he seems to like scaring people, so I don't know if we'll be friends but it wouldn't hurt to try.

And finally there is Ash," she blushes. "He is super nice and cute and kind and cute and sweet and did I mention cute, oh god I'm blushing aren't I?

So all in all my team is great and maybe if we have enough team spirit we can be the next Team Amazon, GOOOOO TEAM POWERFUL"

*STATIC*

Octavia yawns in the confessions, tilting her head with half lidded eyes, "Why must everyone be so loud? It's not like they have anything interesting to say, at least to me..." She gives a strained moan as she stretches, before sighing, "I guess if nothing else, they'll make beautiful puppets and good fall backs, as long as they don't disturb me."

*STATIC*

Giuseppe: *reading comic book* The teams aren't that bad. For any of you who are wondering, yes, I am fine with Es. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure why she wanted to go on this show anyways... or why she dragged ME into it. As for my team, I could hang with Ash as long as he doesn't interrupt my reading...

*STATIC*

Harriet sits happily in the stall, giving a warm smile to the camera. "Wow! I'm, like, so excited to be here! Everyone seems so interesting! Especially on my team. It's very colorful, if that's the right term." She puts a finger to her chin, tilting her head slightly as she looked up,reminiscing over her team mate. "Now, as for first impressions, everyone seems to be nice. Victor looks like he can be a leader, a very sportsy leader. I can respect that! Ash, the handsome guy, he looks cool! Especially with that arm he has, definitely cool beans! And he sooo has the hots for Lari. And she looks like she feels the same! Even though they've kinda never really talked, but who am I to judge, lol. Hazel looks super interesting! I love her style. Giuseppe looks to be a really nice character, he just doesn't talk much. But I understand that, take your time buddy! Shin's joke on Chris was HILARIOUS, haha! Awesome job dude! And finally, there's Octavia. She's...a little different. But I pay that no nevermind! She just probably needs a little work, that's all!" Harriet then squeals happily, smiling brightly as she clasped her hands together, "Ooh! This is gonna be so fun!"

*STATIC*

"It seems my team is full of interesting ones" Says Shin while putting a hand to his chin. "Do they surprise easily, like Chris? I wonder..." He smiles briefly. Then, it turns into a pensive expression.

"No matter, I am looking forward to see them in action. Especially this person, Ash. His cybernetic limbs are interesting, I am curious about them. It will be a little difficult to ask him about them, since he's with this person, Victor. They might be good friends, I guess, since he was calling him 'Ashley'" he paused. "...Very curious indeed." Shin scratches his head. "Another curious thing is how some people of my team seemed to find Octavia and Hazel... Different, to say the least. I cannot understand it completely, it may be true that they are different, but that doesn't matter. Everyone is different in many ways, humans seek to form part of a group, it's true, but they also seek individuality. So, what's wrong with it?"

He crosses his arms, however after a moment he smiles softly. "Another relevant desire of people is the one to find someone to spend time with, someone that may stay by their side. I guess Ash found that in Larissa" he chuckles. "I wonder if Harriet may be able to find someone like that too" he chuckles again and takes off his sunglasses

"But..." He pauses, then continues. "The moment between Giuseppe and Esmeralda..." Shin closes his eyes. "It was touching. I can relate, since I have a little brother. I would want to protect him, just like Esmeralda does." He puts his glasses back on and begins to write something in his notebook. "Let's see...I have a great idea to surprise Chris next time. It involves a dummy with my face and a large bonfire. I heard there was a pyromaniac in one team, so I wish I could befriend that person. That would make things easier"

He puts down the notebook. "I also heard there was a Pop Star around. I wonder who it could be?" He tilts his head to one side. "I am ashamed to say that my knowledge about the musicians nowadays is very slim. It just doesn't seem very important in my point of view, most of their songs are about unrequited love...hormonal desire...and that sort of things. I really don't know. Maybe I should give it a try...?" He mutters the last part to himself, and proceeds to write down in his notebook once again.

*END CONFESSIONALS*

The first member of this new team had Caucasian skin that was mostly tanned from practicing baseball with his brother, oval chestnut brown eyes and a small 3 inch brown Mohawk. He was wearing a blood-red t-shirt with a Dr. Pepper logo on it smack dead center, stonewashed blue jeans, and size 13 yellow Under Armor sneakers. Also, he had a pair of dog tags that belonged to his father around his neck that he never removes as they're his last reminder he has of him, a pair of black Ray-Ban's with square lenses that transition when exposed to sunlight and a black Orioles snapback that he wears normally.

"James! Welcome man!" Chris shouts with joy.

"Chris," James replies, before nodding.

"Eighth last to arrive! The last to arrive won't be so lucky because they won't know a thing about anyone else, haha!" Chris laughs

*CONFESSIONAL*

"Wait, I thought I was supposed to be the unlucky one," Damien says, with shock.

The ceiling of the confessional falls down on top of him

"Why am I not surprised?" Damien groans

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Next up, is Lawrence!" Chris announces

Lawrence has round medium brown eyes, white skin and messy light blonde hair that is side swept, and has a hint of sideburns growing. He is underweight, skinny and long. He wears a open black blazer with a orange t-shirt underneath that has some sports related print on it. He wears a pair of tight plaid jeans that are in the colors of dark blue and black that are rolled up so that you can see his ankles. And lastly he wears a low pair of gray sneakers.

"Call me Larry," Larry replies

"Whatever you say Larry! Here comes Eliza!" Chris calls out

Eliza has tanned skin, long black hair in a ponytail and round brown eyes. She wore a red top with black shorts and brown boots.

"Uh... H-Hey everyone, I-I'm E-Eliza," Eliza says, shyly

"Alright Miss Insecure, we get it. Homeschooled, never really made friends and have only one power. But hey, at least you'll be great for ratings!" Chris laughs.

Eliza gulps and stands by Larry who grins

"Hello," James greets.

"H-Hey, James right?" Eliza asks

"Yep," James nods.

"Nice t-to meet you, I'm Eliza," Eliza responds shyly.

Eliza turns to see Larry

"Heya! I'm Larry!" Larry grins

"E-Eliza," Eliza replies shyly.

*CONFESSIONALS*

"Hmm... She seems shy, maybe even easy to manipulate," Larry gives off a little laugh. "This will be easy as pie for me."

*STATIC*

"S-So far my t-teammates seem friendly, of course I'm only third to arrive on my team but hey you never know I could have great i-interactions w-with them," Eliza says

"BOO!" Shin shouts, barging into the confessional

Eliza screams and runs out of the confessional.

"..." Shin stays silent before writing something down in his notebook. He turns and notices blueish-red slime before Shin decides to focus on that and begins doing research on it

*END CONFESSIONALS*

"Next up is Melissa!" Chris announces

Melissa has white skin, wavy brown hair that goes to her mid-back and pale blue almond eyes. She wears an open gray hoodie, a white tank top, dark cargo shorts and low black sneakers.

"Hello!" Melissa waves

"We're bored already," Andrew rolls his eyes, bored out of his mind

"Are you saying you don't want to be here? Because we can disqualify you immediately," Chris says

"Fine. I'll stay," Andrew agrees, before scowling and cursing under his breath

"Next up, Hubert!" Chris exclaims.

Hubert has a Peach Caucasian skin tone, shaggy satin blonde hair that has bangs reaching just above his eyes and his hair reaches the top of his neck. His eyes are a royal blue, and they are round. He wears a blue zipperless hoodie with blue jeans and brown hiking shoes so he can walk through muddy terrains. He also has a pair of rectangular black framed glasses, to help see clearly

"Hey everyone," Hubert nods

"Ugh, he seems like such a farm boy," Arianna shudders

"Uh... You shouldn't really judge on inferences, Arianna," Michael warns her

"Next up is Ciel!" Chris announces

Ciel is a girl with rosy-white skin and has platinum blonde dyed hair (it was originally chocolate brown, but she dyed it) that's styled in a short bob with several small fringes over her forehead, and honey orange/yellow big round eyes. She wears a white short-sleeve button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, long black thigh-high socks and stylized brown shoes

"He-Hey," Ciel says, noticing everyone.

Everyone mostly smiles and waves.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't expect so many of you," Ciel hangs her head down

"Ciel was actually the last one we accepted!" Chris exclaims before shoving Ciel aside. "Next is... Phoebe!" He announces

A girl with a fair skin tone, deep set crystal blue eyes, and long and wavy golden hair that reaches her mid-back. She wears a long multi-colored dress adorned with a few yellow ribbons, flat shoes and a small silver tiara

"H-H-H-Hey everyone," Phoebe waves shyly.

*CONFESSIONAL*

"Apparently there are five girls on the yellow team? What's the deal with that?" Shin asks. "Eh who cares I have to do more research on this blueish-red slime!" And so he does just that focusing more on his research

*STATIC*

"Um... Uh, uh... So um.. Uh..." Phoebe stammers

"Are you in there?! I need to go in the confessional," Conor says off screen outside the confessional

Phoebe quickly goes red, stammers a little bit more, and faints.

"Oh, uh, take your time then," Conor says, feeling sorry for disrupting the girl. He walks away.

*STATIC*

"I feel sorry for her, she seems shy and very insecure, I shouldn't have scared her like that," Conor sighs. "Hopefully I can make it up to her."

*END CONFESSIONALS*

"And lastly, Karla!" Chris announces the final contestant

Karla is very tan, has sharp black eyes and loose and wavy shoulder length black hair. She wears black leather pants, a black leather belt with a steel buckle, black leather boots with hidden throwing knives in the heels, black leather fingerless gloves with steel spikes on the back, a black leather jacket over a red polo shirt, and small throwing knives hidden throughout it all. Her locket in general is hidden beneath it all.

*CONFESSIONAL*

"Hello, everyone! My name is Karla Shard, and I was left at an orphanage in Philadelphia the day after 9/11. Mom, if you're listening, I'm doing fine, but I want to meet you, please." Karla began tearing up, but kept going. "I'll be waiting near the orphanage, wherever you are." She shakes her head, and dries her eyes. "In the meantime, I'll do whatever I can do to win this thing."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Alright! Here are the rules of the game: you may cheat as much as you want, but we will find out and have you disqualified. Rule two, NO TEAM SWAPS. I'm looking at a certain contestant when I say that," Chris says, glaring at Andrea, who had her arms crossed.

"Rule three, males get on side of the cabin, girls get the other. And lastly... ADD DRAMA!" Chris demands

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Archie grins

"You said it Archie," Chris smiles before realizing it was 10:30 PM. "Shoot! Oh well. Your challenge will begin in the morning and trust me, the losing team will vote off our first loser," Chris smirks.

"Is that all?" Andrew yawns

"Oh yeah! Team Whirlwind, one of the girls on your team... Is actually a cross-dressing boy!" Chris announces

"WHAT?!" Every contestant sans the cross-dresser shout in unison, perfectly shocked

"Hehehe... See you all in the morning!" Chris dismisses them, as the teens go back to their respective cabins.

"And with that, we've met all thirty-two contestants! They seem unique, now let's see who will come out the billion dollar richer!" Chris laughs. "Tune in next time to Total Drama Unleash The Fighters!"

* * *

So as you can see I changed the name from Time to Fight, to Total Drama Unleash The Fighters. I feel like this is WAY more fitting.

Anyway, this was the final team introduction! Woo-hoo :D

Sorry this is late, school gets in the way of a lot of things

Personal Questions, each author must answer them if they submitted an OC!

1\. Who do you think will win?

2\. Who is you want to LOSE?

3\. And finally, list all the characters, from your favorite to least favorite. HOWEVER you may NOT put your OCs in the top ten. They must be ranked 11th-32nd! (In case you need the list, in alphabetical order, the contestants are: Aleister, Andrea, Andrew, Arianna, Archie, Ash, Bill, Carys, Ciel, Conor, Damien, Draken, Eliza, Esmeralda, Freya, Giuseppe, Harriet, Hazel, Hubert, James, Karla, Larissa, Larry, Lauren, Maddie, Melissa, Michael, Octavia, Phoebe, Rosa, Shin and Victor)

(So for example, my answers...:

1\. I'm the writer but honestly, I think Carys deserves it

2\. Don't hate me, but Lauren. She's already famous. What's the point of teen celebrities competing?

3\. Esmeralda, Larissa, Conor, Ash, Michael, Carys, Maddie, Aleister, Archie and Draken round out my top ten favorites. Hazel, Octavia, Rosa, Melissa, Eliza, James, Andrew, Arianna, Shin and Victor help found out my top 20. Damien, Bill, Larry, Melissa, Andrea, Harriet, Giuseppe, and Hubert are in my top 28. Phoebe isn't that bad of a character but I already have a shy character-but I'll enjoy writing her. Ciel-well like mentioned before already have a shy character but I'll enjoy writing her (or is it a him...?). Freya, seductive, not my favorite kind of character however at least she has a plot line and is semi-enjoyable to write. Sorry Liz the Sweet Writer but you're Oc Lauren is my least favorite submission. Why? She's ALREADY FAMOUS. Teen celebrities and excessive use of wanting villains out first or early is cliche and boring, not to mention she just isn't that interesting, however I did find a plot line. It's just that Lauren will most likely be my least favorite character I write throughout the season.)

No Confessionals NEEDED! Just these three questions answered by the author. Although if you want you can send in a confessional for your OC, if you want to.

Also, who do YOU think the cross-dresser is? Anyone who gets it right gets a free shout-out next chapter :D

See you in my next update... Where someone is going home!

#GirlPower54


	7. Episode 1: To Search and Interact

**A/N: Ok, the confessional way I was doing was getting boring, so I'm gonna try a different way to do confessionals this chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience but hey it'll be easier to identify who's confessional is who's.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"In our prologues to this epic season of Total Drama Unleash the Fighters... We met our 32 contestants. Some seemed great like Arianna and Larry while others seemed to suck like Larissa and Andrea. Andrew seemed to show his egotistical yet flirtatious side, Larissa proved to be a nuisance, Damien apparently has bad luck, and Arianna apparently thinks Hubert is a farm boy. Now, this challenge will be brutal! I think. Yeah, it's gonna exploit drama, and that's what matters! What will happen? Well, you'll just have to tune into Total!

Drama!

UNLEASH THE FIGHTERS!" Chris proclaims

* * *

(The camera pops out of different places, from the Manchesterteams cabin rooftop, to from a tree, from a gopher hole and even the ocean. Chris is standing on the dock, but Damien, who is super-speeding around, accidentally runs Into Chris, causing them both to fall into the water.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

(Giuseppe is reading a comic book, as Freya tries to seduce him. Giuseppe, not having any of it, walks away, as Freya follows him, only to run into Victor.)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(Lauren is singing on stage, only for a bucket of water to fall on her head. She turns and sees Andrea laughing evilly. As the two girls argue, Maddie sets fire to the stage, and soon she is laughing like a maniac, and bites into a chocolate bar. Bill, who was watching, nods in approval.)

 _You asked me What I Wanted to be and now I think the_ _answer is plain to see_

(James is swimming in the water, as Eliza watches uncomfortably, Phoebe by her side. Soon, Eliza is shoved into the water as they turn to see that Ciel had unintentionally tripped. In the distance, Hubert is taking notes.)

 _I wanna be famous!_

(Conor does a spin-kick, as the camera turns to reveal Larry was silently watching)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(Andrew and Aleister are in a power battle, Michael watches on as he begins to cast a spell)

 _Well pack your bags cause I already won_

(Arianna is writing in her notebook until Carys walks by, Arianna glares at her when Carys isn't watching and writes more stuff down in her notebook)

 _Everything to Prove, nothing in my way_

(Octavia is seen lazily making puppets, as Hazel and Harriet question her. Octavia never answers)

 _I'll get there one day_

(Shin sneaks up on Larissa and scares her. He laughs maniacally as Ash is seen calming Larissa down)

 _Cause I wanna be...famous!_

(Rosa is chatting to Karla. Archie, nearby, attempts to climb up the 2000 foot tree but eventually falls only 200 feet up.)

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

(The camera does a quick overview of the island. Then rhe camera focuses on the poor interns, before Chris redirects it towards himself. Somehow Damien crashes into the camera.)

 _I Wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

(Melissa is seen taking notes)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

(At night, at the campfire, Draken and Esmeralda are sitting back to back, before two anonymous people make sure the two face one another. Before they can even come close to interaction, Chris pops up and tosses Michael, Conor, Arianna, Eliza, James and Melissa the sign for the season: 'Total Drama Unleash the Fighters')

*whistling in tune*

* * *

"GOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" Chris's voice was heard around camp

"What...time is it?" Lauren groans

"Four in the morning, brainiac," Andrea retorts sarcastically

"I have more fans than you ever will," Lauren responds

"Well, you're a teen celebrity. You're Countess Contessa. You're simply trying to brainwash everyone into falling in love with the idea of romance, selfishness and villains being eliminated early. We all came to win for a certain reason. You just want to spread your fame around the world, you are selfish, greedy, cruel and manipulative, but you just won't admit it. In fact...you're probably the most selfish person on this team," Andrea states

Everyone turned their attention to Andrea, either giving her looks that said "Fair Point", "How do I feel about this?", "Both of you are evil", "Who do I believe" or "Hiw dare you".

"Meh," Carys says. "She has a point. Teen celebrities come to these kinds of shows in hopes they'll spread their fame. Pretty selfish to me."

"S-S-She has a p-p-point," Phoebe stammers

"Hey, stop insulting her!" Rosa shouts

Everyone turns to face Rosa

"Can't we all just get along?" Rosa pleads

"How about No?" Andrea retorts sarcastically

"Huh?" Andrew turns to face his sister

"We're all bound to make enemies at some point. What's the point of saying we're all friends?" Andrea asks

"...can you stop this argument? I didn't wake up to-WHOA!" Damien shouted, as he literally face-plants on the ground.

Lauren helps Damien off the ground. "Are you okay?" She asks

"I'm fine. I'm used to this," Damien replies.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL- Damien*

Damien: "But somehow, my brother Joshua doesn't have powers but I do."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

* * *

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS! MEET AT THE CAMPFIRE FOR YOUR CHALLENGE!" Chris announces

"What about breakfast?" James asks

"NO TIMES WATTS!" Chris screams into a megaphone

"Y-You scream loudly..." Eliza whispers

"A-A-Agreed," Phoebe also stammers

James looks at Eliza and Phoebe before turning away.

"Well, there goes my sanity," Andrew deadpans

"Shush you weakling loser. There is only one champion and it's gonna be me," Aleister boasts

"Excuse me?" Andrew demands

"Just, you know, you'll be eliminated and I'll win," Aleister smirks

Arianna pretended to be worried. "Guys, don't argue! We have to work together as a team!"

"I never asked for a lecture," Andrew snarls at Arianna

Arianna began to cry. "I'm...sorry...*sniffle*...I didn't know you...were so...mean!" She bawls as she cried. Wait...was she?

No. She was faking it. But somehow, lots of people fell for it. Even Lauren fell for it.

"She's faking it!" Andrew shouts

"LIAR!" Arianna screams in-between fake cries

Andrew sighs, before feeling something-or someone-grab his hand

He turned to face Rosa and blushes madly

"I believe you, Drew," Rosa says

Andrew smiles.

* * *

At the Campfire, contestants like Lauren and Aleister were glaring at Andrew for his supposedly 'meanness' towards Arianna.

"Alright campers. I told my interns, we were doing a scavenger hunt for the first challenge. Fair warning, some of the items are difficult to find. Some might not even live!" Chris says

"W-Why are you so sadistic?" Ciel begs

"Shush!" Chris glares at Ciel. "Last team here sends a person home."

"Wait...do we go now or...?" Melissa asks

"NOPE! I picked partners for you to be paired with! Isn't this fun...?" Chris grins

He hands out copies of the list, as everyone looks for their name and partner

* * *

 **PAIRS FOR CHALLENGE**

 **Team Superheroes (Scarlet Red Team):**

 **\- Draken and Esmeralda**

 **-Michael and Freya**

 **-Aleister and Arianna**

 **-Andrew and Rosa**

 **Team Manchester (Navy Blue Team):**

 **\- Conor and Carys**

 **\- Bill and Maddie**

 **\- Damien and Lauren**

 **\- Archie and Andrea**

 **Team Powerful (Neon Green Team):**

 **\- Ash and Larissa**

 **\- Giuseppe and Hazel**

 **\- Victor and Octavia**

 **\- Shin and Harriet**

 **Team Whirlwind (Dirty Yellow Team):**

 **\- James and Eliza**

 **\- Larry and Phoebe**

 **-Hubert and Ciel**

 **\- Melissa and Karla**

* * *

"Perfect..." Michael sighs before looking at his partner

"You know, handsome, we have things to do," Freya responds. "Maybe you could-"

"Are you...seducing me?" Michael questions

"We have things to do!" Freya repeats.

Soon, everyone entered the forest, determined

* * *

Damien and Lauren were probably the quietest pair

"You know...I'm a huge fan," Damien says

Lauren grins. "I can give you my autograph, if you want," she offers

"Sure," Damien nods, holding up a piece of paper

Lauren grins and signs the paper

"Thank you," Damien grins

"LOOK!" Lauren shouts, pointing at one of the objects they needed- a sharp needle

But it was at the top of a cliff

Damien sighs as he super-speeds up the cliff and back down

"Great job Damien!" Lauren encourages

Damien nods, before fainting from puncturing himself with the needle

Lauren sighed and picked Damien up

* * *

Andrea was searching for a wheelbarrow when she heard a familiar voice

 ** _"I'm suspicious of_ _your teammate,"_ ** the voice states

 _"It's my team. Deal with it Olivia,"_ Andrea replies to the voice, apparently named Olivia

"Uh...Andrea?" Archie asks

"Yeah?" Andrea asks snapping out of her internal conversation

"What was that...?" Archie questions

"Uh nothing," Andrea excuses

"And...someone's gnawing on your arm," Archie mentions

Andrea raises an eyebrow and turns to see Bill gnawing on her arm

"Uh...what?" Andrea questions

"Nothing..." Bill laughs maniacally

 ** _"Stalker Alert. Something's up with him,"_** Olivia says

 _"Be quiet spirit,"_ Andrea groans

Bill leaves, chuckling like a maniac

"That guy scares me," Archie says. "He said in another timeline-"

"I know Archie...I'm not deaf," Andrea replies. "That's guys a maniac."

"Wow, someone agrees with me!" Archie grins

"Hey, how about an alliance? I can guarantee us as far as the final five," Andrea says

"It's a deal!" Archie replies

"Perfect." Andrea grins

 ** _"Really Andrea?"_** Olivia groans

 _"Oh shush you,"_ Andrea says to the spirit as she and Archie continue their search

* * *

Once Aleister and Arianna were far away from everyone else, a smirk formed on Arianna's face

"Aleister Steele. You want to win, correct?" Arianna recalls

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't," Aleister scoffs

"I have a deal for you," Arianna chuckles

Aleister looks interested. "Go on..." He says, clearly interested

"I'm willing to offer you a final two alliance," Arianna admits

"It's a deal!" Aleister exclaims

"Just don't get mad if one of us has to betray the other," Arianna demands

"This is a game of pure strategy and manipulation, betrayals and lies around every corner. I won't be mad," Aleister states

"Good," Arianna smirks

She notices an object, but it is caught in a net. She quickly summons a sword-wait what?-and cut open the net

"YES!" Arianna cheers

"That...was...EPIC!" Aleister grins

"What can I say, I'm a sword summoner," Arianna chuckles

"Awesome..." Aleister admits

Arianna turns to see Hubert and Ciel nearby

"Hubert!" Arianna calls

Hubert turns to face her. "Yes, Arianna?" He asks, even though he knows what this is about

"I'm sorry about my comment back on the dock. I'm a bit impulsive at times, I'm usually very happy and energetic," Arianna lies

Aleister was confused, before realizing Arianna was lying

"Uh...okay?" Hubert questions, "come on Ciel."

"I'm t-t-trying," Ciel whispers before following Hubert

* * *

Confessional- Hubert

"I don't believe what Arianna said back there. Michael is right Arianna. Judging on appearances is awful and leaves an impact. Congratulations Arianna, you made my enemy list."

End Confessional

* * *

"Ahem...liar," Melissa whispers about Arianna

When none of them are looking, Aleister and Arianna glare at Melissa.

"IM TELLING YOU WERE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" A female voice shouts. Aleister and Arianna look and see Rosa and Andrew arguing

"THE MAP SAYS WE GO THIS WAY!" Andrea screams

"THE MAP LIES!" Rosa shouts

"NO IT DOESNT! WERE LOOKING FOR A PAIR OF SUNGLASSES!" Andrea shouts aggressively

Aleister looks and sees Andrew is in fact wearing the sunglasses. He lets out a silent chuckle

Confused, Arianna looks and observes the two. She soon realizes this as well and silently giggles

"IM TELLING YOU THIS MAP LIES!" Rosa screams

"NO ITS NOT!" Andrew shouts

"I WISH YOU WERENT ON MY TEAM!" Rosa shouts

That hits Andrew hard, like a bunch of falling bricks. He clenches his fists, holding back tears

"FINE! FORGET WHAT I SAID ON THE DOCK!" He yells. He goes to the right and Rosa turns around

Lauren, having had observed this, sighs

* * *

Confessional- Lauren

"It's always so sad to see two people clearly interested in each other get mad at the other. Especially if they're meant to be a couple," Lauren sighs. "However, Arianna and Aleister seem to be allies...oh boy, all I really can do is hope those two go down..." She sighs. "And I should really help Andrew, he seemed rather upset about what happened."

End Confessional

* * *

Lauren goes back to her own team, however, only her and Damien, and Andrea and Archie have their respective objects.

"What do we need a wheelbarrow for?" Lauren asks

"I don't know," Andrea answers honestly

Lauren glares at the girl. "Andrea, can I talk to you? _Privately_?" She asks

"Sure?" Andrea answers nervously

 ** _"I don't trust this girl,"_** Olivia warns

 _"Shush Olivia. I happen to be a fan of her music, just shut up for once,"_ Andrea begs

Olivia finally decides to shut up

Once the two were alone...

"IM SORRY!" Andrea blurts to no one in particular. "CURSE YOU OLIVIA!"

"Who's Olivia?" Lauren asks

"I...host a spirit inside me...named Olivia. She tries to act as my voice of reason," Andrea explains

"People do that?" Lauren asks

"It's actually true. Andrew has a spirit in himself as well," Andrea states

"But...your overprotectiveness," Lauren gasps

"Olivia is responsible for that," Andrea responds

Lauren sighs.

"Bill creeps me out." Andrea admits

"He creeps me out too," Lauren agrees.

"We should team up to eliminate him," Andrea offers

Lauren bites her tongue for a moment before sighing.

"It's a deal," she agrees

* * *

Confessional- Lauren

"She's not gonna be my ally for long...I'm gonna have to check with Andrew to make sure she is being truthful about the whole spirit thing."

End Confessional

* * *

Draken and Esmeralda are searching when suddenly they come across Bill and Maddie laughing maniacally

"What are they laughing about?" Esmeralda asks

"I don't trust them," Draken says

"Me neither...they're kinda creepy," Esmeralda cringes

"Don't worry...they won't last long," Draken reassures her with a smile

Esmeralda returns the smile.

"Stop flirting love birds," Aleister demands.

Draken glares at Aleister

* * *

"Ciel...can I ask you something?" Hubert says

"Uh...sure...what?" Ciel responds

"Why are you cross-dressing like that?" Hubert asks

Ciel goes wide eyed and begins looking around

"I won't tell anybody. I just...happened to notice," Hubert mentions

"You weren't supposed to know," Ciel says sadly as she/he runs away

Hubert sighs

* * *

Shin is researching on some mold, clearly interested.

"This challenge is interesting, isn't it?" Harriet asks Shin

"It is," Shin nods. He was focusing more on the mold however

Harriet begins running off.

*Three hours later*

Shin looks up.

"Harriet...?" He asks... "WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

* * *

"Ugh, do something!" Victor shouts

Octavia yawns. "You do something if you're such a powerhouse..."

"FINE I WILL!" Victor screams loudly

Surely enough, Freya and Michael pass by the area

Michael raises an eyebrow and Freya smirks

"Heeey Victor," she says seductively

Victor turns to see Freya. "Hey. I'm Victor," Victor smiles

Michael rolls his eyes, grabs the object and walks away

Octavia also walks away.

* * *

"Ahem...Andrew..." Arianna waits for Andrew to return

"ARGH!" Andrew snaps.

"What's wrong?" Arianna asks with concern.

"I can't find re object I'm looking for- sunglasses!" Andrew exclaims

Arianna giggles. "Andrew, you're sooooo silly, they're on you," she reveals

Andrew realizes this too. "Oh. Well, thanks Arianna. You're a great teammate," he says

"Don't mention it," Arianna replies

"Sorry about snapping at you earlier," Andrew apologizes

"Nah, it's fine, we all get mad sometimes!" Arianna responds with a smile.

Andrew is flabbergasted. "You're not mad?!" He gasps

"I was sad...but I forgive you!" Arianna exclaims. "Besides, we're all friends here and if we're teammates we should get along!"

"Yeah..." Andrew mentions

* * *

Confessional- Arianna

"I swear, speaking to him so kindly like that made me want to barf."

End Confessional

* * *

"I FOUND THE CAGE!" James exclaims

Unfortunately...a bear was guarding it

"Oh boy..." James groans

The bear roars and begins to chase after James

"HELP! IM BEING CHASED BY A BEAR!" James yells

Soon enough, the bear is splashed by water...wait what?

James looks around, and sees Eliza using...hydrokinesis? How...?

The bear runs off, as James grabs the cage with ease

"Nice work, Eliza," James compliments

"T-Thanks," Eliza replies, slightly blushing

"How longer until the challenge ends?" James asks

"THIS IS CHRIS' ANNOUNCEMENT! FROM THE RED TEAM...SUNGLASSES, A COMPASS, AND A BASKETBALL! FROM THE BLUE TEAM...A WHEELBARROW, A WATCH, A GIANT BAG OF POPCORN AND WATER BOTTLES! BLUE TEAM WINS!" Chris announces

"Awww..." Everyone else groans.

Andrea, Archie, Lauren, Maddie, Conor, Bill and Damien cheer. Carys rolls her eyes, but had a slight smile on her face. No one saw it though

* * *

"Blue Team. Congrats. You win this challenge!" Chris shouts

The right teens cheer

"So..who you send to elimination?" Chris asks

"Wait the OTHER TEAMS CHOOSE WHICH TEAM GOES TO ELIMINATION?!" Andrew shouts

"I literally just said that Andrew," Chris groans

"Whirlwind?" Conor blurts out.

"Yeah, they're kinda weak," Victor chuckles

"Nobody asked you Victor," Melissa speaks up

* * *

"I'm glad we're both safe from elimination," Ash admits

"Me too," Larissa nods. "I was certain I was done for."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Ash replies. "I wouldn't vote you out. Not in a million years."

Larissa blushes at this.

Giuseppe walks by. "Am I interrupting anything?" He asks

"Uh, no," Ash responds

"Oh, okay then," Giuseppe shrugs and returns to his comic book

* * *

Hazel was walking around the island.

"Hey, Hazel," a voice calls

Hazel turns around, and sees Melissa.

"Hey Melissa!" Hazel cheers.

"Hey," Melissa nods.

"Aren't you worried?" Hazel asks.

"Honestly? A tiny bit," Melissa admits honestly.

"Well-" Hazel begins, but Melissa was off

* * *

Phoebe and Larry were discussing strategy

"Eliza isn't much help. We should vote her out," Larry says.

"W-Wouldn't that make her u-upset?" Phoebe stammers.

"We can't afford three shy people on this team. Ciel can go next. But Eliza seems useless," Larry states

"I-I g-guess y-you have a point," Phoebe admits

However, unknown to them, Hubert had been taking notes

"I gotta warn Eliza," Hubert says and takes off

"Did you hear something?" Larry asks

"No," Phoebe answers

"Interesting..." Larry trails off

* * *

Hubert soon enough finds Eliza, sitting alone on the dock

"Eliza?" Hubert calls.

Eliza turns around. "I...My game is done," she says.

"No, Eliza, it's not." Hubert states

"I...I didn't do anything," Eliza says

"That's a lie," Melissa says, having had heard everything from 3 miles away

"How...?" Hubert questions

"I have enhanced hearing," Melissa explains. "Much like how Eliza has hydrokinesis."

"Don't say it!" Eliza shouts, upset.

Hubert glares at The Honest One. "Melissa...I'm trying to speak to Eliza right now..."

Melissa nods, and walks away

"I heard Phoebe and Larry want to vote you out, Eliza," Hubert admits

"Alright..." Eliza sighs.

"However, it's not too late. All we need is to rally three more people onto our side...they don't seem to like Ciel, and James seems to like you," Hubert admits.

"W-What about...Karla?" Eliza asks

"I'm sure Karla will vote for whoever she feels like voting for. Four people should be enough to get Larry out," Hubert says.

However, Larry had overheard everything. He scowls

* * *

Confessional- Larry

"Hubert Swanson. Detective and now strategist. I will stop him. No matter what. He's not gonna get away with this."

End Confessional

* * *

Larry puts on a fake smile and walks towards them. "What are you talking about?" He asks

Hubert glares at Larry. "We're talking about our thoughts on our team," he says

"That's cool!" Larry exclaims cheerfully.

Eliza looks worried, and confused.

James walks by. He raises an eyebrow at Larry.

"Hey James!" Larry calls the Underestimated Nerd over

"Hey," James replies.

James sits near Eliza, and their hands accidentally brush against one another. Eliza blushes and so does James.

"Anyway I'll be on my way," Larry nods

* * *

Karla was figuring out who to vote out

"Hey Karla," Ciel says, sitting next to her

"Hey Ciel," Karla replies

"I...well I..." Ciel gulps

"Yeeeeeeeees?" Karla asks

"I think I'll vote for Melissa," Ciel admits

"Well...its your vote so..." Karla shrugs. "Do what you want."

* * *

Conor was eating some popcorn when Carys walks in.

"Hey Carys," Conor says

"Hey," Carys replies before realizing. "You eating that?"

"Yeah..." Conor says. "Why?"

"Isn't it fake?" Carys asks

Conor shrugs. "Tastes real to..." Quickly, he begins coughing, placing his hands over his neck

"You're kidding me..." Carys sighs. "Conor! Spit it out!"

Conor nods, running towards the confessional.

* * *

Confessional- Conor

"Yes, I'm fine. But how was I supposed to know that popcorn was fake?"

End Confessional

* * *

It was the elimination ceremony. Phoebe, Larry, Hubert and Karla sat in the back. Ciel, Eliza, James and Melissa sat up front

"At camp, marshmallows are normally a tasty treat. This is not a camp. So, we're giving out Rubix Cubes instead," Chris explains.

Everyone was nervous

"Karla...James...Ciel...Hubert...Phoebe...and Larry!" Chris hands them Rubix Cubes

Eliza started to shake. Melissa was nervous.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Eliza," Chris says.

Eliza sighs, as Melissa gets up and heads towards the dock of shame, to the Boat of Losers, which were totally not reused from Total Drama Island

"Well, that was odd..." Chris says. "1 down, 31 to go! Who's going home next? Will Arianna get Andrew to swap to the villains side? Who else will Andrea admit her spirit pal Olivia to? And who's going next?" He asks. "Tune in next time to Total Drama Unleash the Fighters!"

* * *

AN: Okay this was less of a challenge and more of interactions. I didn't use confessionals provided because I felt like it was unnecessary.

Now arguably Arianna did get a lot of screen time. I realize that too. But it does show how strategic she can be.

Also apologies to SoffThePropp to eliminating Melissa. But don't worry, this isn't the last we're going to see of her...

IF YOU WANT, provide a confessional with the following:

1\. Thoughts on elimination

2\. Thoughts on the next challenge- a race in the night

3\. If you want to have your character mention something else, please include it here

Now for next challenge...you'll see why I came up with it soon enough.

Bye, I'll see you guys next time

#GirlPower54


	8. Update

Hey everyone! I'm not dead! I just lost access to this account for a long time. I'm still continuing work on all my stories and I apologize for the delay. And school isn't easy either. So all in all I apologize for this inconvenience.

P.S I changed my penname

#IndianaGamerGirl1201


End file.
